fferafandomcom-20200214-history
Bastok Missions
Category:Missions These missions are available to those currently in allegiance with Bastok. You can become allied with Bastok by speaking to Mythily in (Metalworks J-8). Unlike expansion missions, most of these missions require rank points to undertake. All missions will award some rank points upon completion. Most of the gil reward amounts listed below are not accurate and a characters receives a multiple of what is shown. The final mission does reward 490,000 gil. Types *'Quest' is an assignment to go somewhere (possibly dangerous) for a cutscene or to retrieve/deliver an item, but no fighting required. *'Fight' requires you to fight a Notorious Monster. Usually open to outside help. *'Battlefield' requires qualified party members to fight Notorious Monster(s) within a battlefield instance. Game Script In the Gustaberg Mountains of Southern Quon lies the industrial nation known as the Republic of Bastok. Compared to San d’Oria, with its legendary orders of knights, or Windurst with its ancient institutes of magic, Bastok is still but a newborn nation. But advanced technology and near limitless underground resources have allowed Bastok to rival the other two nations in power. Innovative and adaptable Humes make up more than half the population of Bastok. With their flair for industry, economy, and politics, they were the driving force behind Bastok’s rapid growth. Even now, Humes hold key positions in those areas. The Galka, a race of hulking humanoids comprise a third of Bastok’s population. Originally hailing from Zepwell, they came to this land over six hundred years ago. Without their incomparable strength, the countless ore mines that drive Bastok’s economy would never have been dug. Adventurers seeking fame and fortune flock to rising nations like Bastok. You are one of them. Your story begins here, amid the smoke and bustle of the industrial city of Bastok. Arrival (Bastok Mines) Hani: Excuse me... Hani: How do I get to the residential area? Hani: ... Hani: Uh, hello. I'm new in Bastok. Can you tell me where the residential area is? Hani: Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were new here, too. Hani: I guess I'll have to find my way there myself. People aren't too friendly around here, are they? Hani: Anyways, good luck to the both of us! Deidogg: Pesky Hume... Where does he think he is, Windurst? Some day this is turning out to be. Deidogg: You're not from around here either, huh? No use denying it... I can smell it. Deidogg: If you don't want to get hurt, turn around and go back where you came from. Gumbah: Hey, hey! There's no need to be rude. Deidogg: Oh? Since when do you care what happens to outsiders, Gumbah? Gumbah: I'm just saying that one such as you shouldn't bother with their like. O Great Warrior Deidogg. Deidogg: Hrmph. Whatever. Deidogg: You just remember, outsider, I won't go so easy on you next time. Gumbah: Sorry about that. People can be so hard-headed around here sometimes. Gumbah: Hey, why the glum look? Don't like being talked to like some new recruit? But it is your first time here, isn't it? Gumbah: Really? Well, you still look like you haven't been around much. Gumbah: Is there anything you want to know? Anything you want to do? Maybe I can point you in the right direction. Gumbah: Oh, and take this. It's an adventurer coupon. Arva should give you money for it. She's standing around the rear of the general goods store. Gumbah: Don't worry. It's not mine. I just found it. Arva should be somewhere around... Gumbah: Here. You can check your map again by selecting "Map" from the main menu on the right. Gumbah: Oh, I'm sure you know this already, but if you want to give items to people in town, use "Trade" from the main menu. Gumbah: I guess that's it. I have to run now, but I'm sure we'll meet again! Arrival (Bastok Markets) Arawn : Hey, Gwill! Is it true? You really saw Captain Volker!? Emrys : Are you really, really sure? We’re talking about the captain of the Mythril Musketeers here! Gwill : I’m telling you, I’m sure! I saw him walking toward the Mines District. I bet you he’s investigating something! Arawn : Yeah, right! Like you’d ever know! Gwill : ... Emrys : Hey, didn’t you say you wanted to become a Mythril Musketeer someday? Arawn : You’re too slow. They’d never take you! Besides, Galka can’t become Musketeers! Even if they did, they’d never become captains! Gwill : That’s not true! Two of the five Mythril Musketeers are Galka... Emrys : But one of ‘em disappeared a long time ago, right? He doesn’t count! Gwill : And...and...there was even a Galka who was supposed to become a captain, once... Arawn : Ha! That’s a laugh! Whoever told you that? Gwill : Gumbah, from the mines District... Emrys : He’s just a kid! What would he know? Arawn : And I can’t believe you’d hang around that dirty ol’ place! Well, we’re not playing with grubby Mines people like you! Valdemar : Hey, hey. What’s all this bickering about? Emrys : Dad! Are you going adventuring again? Valdemar : I am. I’ll be gone awhile, but if you don’t get along with the other kids, I won’t bring you any presents... Emrys : Yes, sir! Gwill : You’re going too, Mister Dalzakk? Dalzakk : Yes. Be good and look after my place for me, Gwill. Arawn : Hey, let’s go play over there! Gwill : H-hey, guys! Wait for me! Valdemar : Well then, let’s... Oh? Valdemar : You’re an adventurer too, I see. Ah, but you’re still new, aren’t you? I can’t ask you to come with us, then. Valdemar : Like Dalzakk and myself have done, you should try to find a party of people who are the same level as you. Dalzakk : ...We do not always adventure together... Valdemar : ...Right. Is there anything we can help you with? Valdemar : Anyway...here, take this adventurer coupon. Give it to a guard named Reet, and she’ll give you some starting money. Valdemar : You can find her... Valdemar : Here. Open the “Map” from the main menu on the right if you want to check it again. Valdemar : Use “trade” from the main menu to give items to people. Reet will tell you more about that. Valdemar : Well, we really should be going. Good luck on your travels, adventurer. Arrival (Port Bastok) Cornelia: Why!? Why won't you let me go outside!? Nicadio: As I've said, we have strict orders not to let you pass, Milady. It'll mean out heads if we let you outside! Cornelia: But why!? Nicadio: Well, uh... Tiger Tooth: You know as well as we do, Milady. Cornelia: Please, I'll only be gone a second! I have to help a friend. Tiger Tooth: Did this friend of yours ask you to risk your life? You know how dangerous it is outside. Cornelia: Well, no, but... Tiger Tooth: That's what I thought. You should know better than to go meddling in other people's affairs, Milady. Cornelia: ... Nicadio: Hey, what'd you go and upset her for? What if she tells the boss? Cornelia: Oh... Hi there. Were you there the whole time? Aren't I pitiful? Not even allowed out of the city gates by myself. Cornelia: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to gripe. You look like a fledgling adventurer. Is this your first time in Bastok? Cornelia: Welcome to Bastok, then. I'd show you around, but I'm a little busy right now... Cornelia: Well, I've gotta go. I have to find a way to get outside these walls! Nicadio: Phew... She's finally gone. Nicadio: Why won't we let her go outside, you ask? Oh, you'll find out soon enough. Nicadio: So, you're new in Bastok, huh? What are you thinking of doing first? Nicadio: Oh, and take this adventurer coupon. Bring it to Dulsie. You can find her in front of the drawbridge. She'll help you out. Nicadio: The drawbridge is right over there. Here, on your map. Nicadio: And this is where Dulsie is. Open the "Map" from the main menu on the right if you want to check it again. Nicadio: Remember, if you want to give an item to someone, use "Trade" from the main menu. Nicadio: That's it. I guess I'll be seeing you around.